


"It's Like He's Made Of Sunshine"

by eddiewrites307



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Humor, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Protective Nico, That's it, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, he's just a tad creepy, he's pre-med, it's on will, oc (Leila) has a crushhhhh, outsider pov, purely just me trying to be funny, seriously nico stop being a bastard child, shocker - Freeform, we all have a crush on will, will goes to college, will solace is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Leila is just a girl going to college, who's determined to get the boy in her poetry class to ask her out. Will Solace is one hell of a crush.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	"It's Like He's Made Of Sunshine"

Will Solace was, without a doubt, the prettiest boy Leila had ever seen.

He had these gorgeous golden curls, and eyes the color of the sky, with a smattering of freckles across his tanned skin. He was tall, lightly muscled, and his smile could solve world hunger. He was pre-med, which meant he was insanely smart too. What a  _ man _ .

Will Solace sat next to Leila in her ‘Intro to Writing Poetry’ course that she took for her major -- English. He seemed to be taking it for fun, and was honestly kind of terrible, but he was cute enough that his bad poems were simply endearing.

Leila was determined to get this boy to ask her out.

~

“Morning, Will!” Leila said cheerfully. Will always had amazing energy, she had to match it if he was going to fall in love with her. She smiled, trying to call attention to her lips, painted an alluring cherry red.

Will beamed back at her, apparently channeling the sun into his smile. Beautiful. “Morning,” he greeted in response. “You ready to write?”   


“Am I ever,” Leila laughed. “I just love poetry! This is my favorite class.”  _ Especially since I get to sit with you _ , she didn’t add.

Will laughed. “Same! Poetry is a huge deal in my family, so I couldn’t avoid this class if I tried. My dad is very, ah, artsy.”

Leila nodded, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear. “I get that,” she said. “My dad is an author, and he was ecstatic that I wanted to be just like him.”   


“Oh, I’m definitely not trying to be like my father!” Will said, not without humor. Before she could ask him to elaborate, he yawned widely, shirt riding up on his toned stomach as he stretched. Looking closer, Leila could see dark smudges under his eyes.

“Late night studying?” she asked, injecting as much sympathy as she could into her voice. 

He blinked. “Studying? Oh, no, I was on a call for most of the night.” He shrugged in a what-can-you-do gesture, trademark grin never leaving his face. “Calling back home, you know?” he said, tone almost unbearably fond.

God, he was a family man! How perfect could this guy be?   


“It’s so important to keep in touch,” Leila said, reaching out to touch his wrist. His skin was so warm.

“It really is, isn’t it?” His smile softened as he thought about his family. “I miss everyone, but hopefully I’ll be able to see them soon.”   


Leila cooed softly, squeezing his wrist -- he was so damn attractive -- before letting go as class started.

~   


Spring break was coming up, and it was clear that Will couldn’t wait to see his family again. 

“Kayla is gonna be ecstatic I’m back for a bit,” he was babbling as he and Leila walked to class together. They had run into each other at the dining hall, much to Leila’s delight, and Will offered to walk her to class like the true gentleman he was. “She’s my little sister, and she hates taking on my share of work when I leave. We’ve always gotten along really well. Oh, and Nico is gonna  _ tackle  _ me, and then act like it never happened, the emo little shit.” He looked so happy to be talking about his family, it was the sweetest thing. 

“Gotta love a good emo phase!” Leila giggled. “I had the worst one when I was fourteen or so, my mom loves to show people the pictures.” She mock-frowned. “The raccoon eyeliner truly wasn’t one of my best fashion choices.”

Will laughed, and she revelled in the sound. He had a loud, kinda obnoxious laugh, but it was so damn cute. “Oh, I don’t think Nico is leaving his emo phase anytime soon,” he said, rolling his eyes fondly. “He’s a little younger than us, and he’s been wearing all black since he was like, eleven.”

Leila hummed as they entered their classroom. Nico must be his little brother, and they’re close, by the sound of it. How cute!   


~   


Break came and went, and Will and Leila were having a little study date in a coffee shop just outside of campus, Well, it wasn’t  _ really _ a date, but a girl could dream, couldn’t she?    


Will had just finished up a story about his family that involved sword fighting -- probably fake swords, but the story was still funny -- when Leila laid a perfectly manicured hand on his (toned, firm, warm) bicep. 

“I’m glad you had fun,” she cooed, inwardly screaming at the skin on skin contact. Will smiled at her, either not noticing the flirting or fully accepting it. Hopefully, the latter. “I bet it was so nice to see your siblings.”   


Will beamed at her -- seriously, it was like he was  _ made _ of sunshine -- and didn’t shake off her hand. “It was amazing,” he agreed.

Leila smiled back, and her eyes flickered over his (broad) shoulder, her blood suddenly running cold.

There was a boy, sitting across the coffee shop, staring at the two of them. He was a creepy, scrawny guy, with messy black hair and eyes that practically radiated death. He kind of looked like a walking corpse, pale skin and deep shadows in his face, and an aura of danger.

Leila didn’t know what face she was making, but Will looked concerned. “You ok?” he asked gently. He was just so sweet.

She tore her gaze away from the creepy guy -- he had made direct eye contact with her, what the  _ hell _ \-- and smiled as reassuringly as she could. No need to freak out Will. “Just thought I saw someone I knew, that’s all.”

When she went to look at the creepy guy again, he had vanished.

~   


After the coffee shop incident, the creepy guy seemed to pop up  _ everywhere _ , and Leila was starting to worry about her safety.

He’d be in the shadows of a tree when she and Will were wandering campus. He’d be across the restaurant when they grabbed food. He’d be hanging around the side of school buildings when they went to class, for Christ’s sake!   


And the one thing he was always looking at?  _ Will _ .

Leila was honestly worried she was going to get stabbed so that this creepy little dude could get to the gorgeous boy she was so close to snagging.

That’s why, when she and Will were headed towards the dining hall and she caught the creepy kid watching from  _ up in a tree _ , she grabbed Will’s sleeve and stopped walking before they could get near him. “You know, I’m feeling adventurous,” she said, praying he wouldn’t call her out on her voice wavering. “We should go off campus!”

“Oh!” Will said, before frowning slightly. It looked so out of place on his usually happy face. “You sure you’re up for it? You look a little pale.”   


Damn pre-med. She forced a laugh, tugging at his sleeve slightly as she saw the creepy stalker just out of the tree, easily land on his feet, and start stalking towards them. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just haven’t had much to eat today, you know?”   


Will relaxed. “You should be careful about that, you know,” he said sternly. “Food is the most important thing for your body.”

Now was  _ so  _ not the time for this lecture, not with the weird dude getting closer. “Yeah, I know, my bad. Let’s go, yeah?”

“Will.”   


_ Fuck _ .

Will turned around, and the creepy stalker dude was directly behind him, staring up at him with those death ray eyes. The stalker was tiny, comically so next to Will’s lanky form, but god was he scary. Leila stepped back, staring at him in growing terror. Was this how she died?

She looked to Will, wondering if he’d keep her from getting brutally murdered, and to her shock his face broke out in the widest grin she’d ever seen on him. “Nico!” he cheered, sweeping the dud up into a fierce bear hug.

“Nico?” Leila repeated in a faint whisper. Her voice gathered strength. “The creepy dude that’s been following us around for two weeks is your  _ brother Nico _ ?”   


“Brother?” the kid, Nico, asked, sounding aghast.

“Following us?” Will asked loudly, putting Nico down and frowning at him. “Have you seriously been stalking me and my friend?”   


“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t leave camp,” Nico sulked, crossing his arms over his scrawny chest. What camp? “Have you been telling people we’re brothers?”   


“No, actually,” Will said, turning to Leila. “I’m sorry, how did you get the idea Nico was my brother?”   


“You were talking about him when you were talking about your sister,” Leila said faintly, trying to wrap her head around whatever the hell was happening.

Will flushed. “Ah, my bad,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “No, no, Nico is my boyfriend.”   


Leila’s brain crashed,

Boyfriend.

Will was  _ gay _ .

And, apparently, into scrawny emos.

Nico, who apparently knew exactly what was going on in Leila’s head, smirked at her. “You got a problem with that?” he taunted, and Will smacked him upside the head.

“Don’t be rude,” he scolded. “Sorry Leila, he’s the worst when he wants to be. And apparently, he’s turned into a little stalker.”   


“Someone has to make sure you don’t get brutally murdered,” Nico snarked, examining his black-painted nails. “Or hit on by the entire female population.”   


“No one’s been hitting on me, Death Boy,” Will said patiently. First of all, ow, had Leila really lost her touch that much? Secondly, Death Boy? What kind of pet name was that? Before she could ask, Will continued to speak. “Get yourself back to camp before I call Percy to make  _ sure _ you get back to camp.”   


Nico glared. “Percy isn’t my damn babysitter.”   


“He might as well be,” Will muttered. He sighed, before pressing a kiss to Nico’s unruly black hair. “Now seriously, go, you trainwreck.”   


Nico huffed and walked off, vanishing into a thicket of trees. Leila had no clue how that would get him off campus, but she didn’t care, she was just happy that the stifling aura of death was gone. Christ above, that kid was creepy.

“Sorry about him,” Will sighed, looking tired. “He’s been through a lot, We both have, actually, he just has issues with coping.” He stared off into the trees for a silent moment, love and concern warring on his handsome face, and Leila came to a decision. 

“C’mon,” she said, linking their arms together. “Let’s go get some food, and you can tell me all about your little boyfriend.”   


A girl could use a gay best friend, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is my fucking FAVORITE, he's just a little garbage baby
> 
> Also I wrote this while manic off my ass, so if it sucks, blame the bipolar disorder


End file.
